


Warmth

by lilspydermunkey



Category: 2PM (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cussing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SungSoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Kyungsoo gets caught in the snow unawareOriginally posted on AFF on 5/4/2016. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1121767/warmth-chansung-fluff-oneshot-drabble-kyungsoo-sungsoo





	Warmth

Kyungsoo was freezing. The early Spring snowfall had caught everyone by surprise, Kyungsoo especially. He had been in classes all day, and only had his sweater. By the time he left class that night there were already a couple of inches of snow on the ground. His sneakers were soaked, as were the bottoms of his jeans.

 

 

He wiped his nose, and spotted a warm glow ahead. As he got closer, he realized it was an all-night coffee shop. Somehow Kyungsoo gathered the energy to move faster through the slog of snow.

 

 

The coffee shop was an oasis- it was warm, cheerful, and smiled divine. Pastry cases were lined with sweets ranging from cookies to cupcakes to brownies. He wasn't really hungry, but the dark roast had his mouth watering.

“Large coffee please,” he asked. “Black.”

He was debating staying here and warming up, or using his drink as fortification for the trek home when he realized he didn't have his wallet. He patted all of his pockets- nothing. He pulled his backpack off his shoulders and onto the counter. He dug through all of the compartments as his dread grew.

“I can't find my wallet,” he mumbled.

 

 

Suddenly, a thought struck him. He had last used his wallet in the library, when taking out his student ID for permission to use a specific section, and he'd left it on the counter.

“I forgot my wallet!” he cried to the barista, who stood holding his coffee and blinking at him. Warm tears began to trickle down his cheeks. It was so cold out, and all he wanted was hot coffee, and it was a long cold walk back to his dorm.

 

 

Kyungsoo flumped onto his backpack.

 

 

“I'll get it,” came a rich voice from behind him. Soft. Warm. Kyungsoo bolted upright and turned to see Chansung Hwang holding money out to the barista. Holy shit.

“Holy shit,” Kyungsoo sniffled.

Chansung smiled at Kyungsoo and passed over the coffee. Kyungsoo took it, still staring at Chansung. Chansung chuckled and picked up Kyungsoo's backpack.

 

In one hand.

 

Kyungsoo knew it was as heavy as a cement block. He was totally impressed.

 

“There's a fireplace in back,” Chansung murmured, motioning his head. “Come sit with me.”

 

 

Kyungsoo shuffled behind him, not speaking. Chansung was impossibly tall, impossibly handsome, and all around impossibly good at everything. Kyungsoo knew this because Chansung sat behind him in four classes, and he knew all the answers and everyone always stared at him. Now he was buying Kyungsoo coffee, carrying his backpack, and settling him onto a small couch across from a roaring blaze.

 

 

Kyungsoo could smell Chansung's cologne, could feel the heat of his body as he took his seat beside Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo knew it was only a matter of time before he made an ass out of himself in front of Chansung. That was just how life worked. He sighed and sipped his drink.

Chansung turned to him and smiled. “I see the snow caught you unaware.”

Kyungsoo snorted. “Stupid snow,” he grumbled. “It's May!”

“Look at your hand!” Chansung exclaimed, picking up Kyungsoo's red, frozen hand. He held it between both of his own.

 

 

Kyungsoo was now holding hands with Chansung Hwang.

 

 

Okay.

 

 

They sat in silence. Kyungsoo became drowsy as he warmed up, his head drooping onto Chansung's shoulder. He vaguely registered his coffee being pulled from his hands, or being readjusted into Chansung's side. But he was aware of warmth and steadiness, the scent of cologne and the safety of Chansung's arms.


End file.
